Tacos, a kidnapping, and the Gryphons
by ForestCreeper
Summary: It's been 10 years since Lotor was defeated and the Gryphons are finally done rebuilding their planet. But will a new evil arise? And what do tacos have to do with any of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! ForestCreeper here with my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do! I came up with this while I was in school today and I thought it would make a really funny story. I actually started in the middle of the story and I'm working out the beginning right now. Well here's chapter 1! **

**As a side note, I did take Urú'baen from Eragon. Love those books!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 Good Tacos**

Daniel pov

It was just a normal day. I was exploring one of the many towns of Arus in my human form. Being the Gryphon General is hard work, hell rebuilding Urú'baen was hard work. For the past ten years we've been rebuilding all of the cities on our planet. This is the first break I've had since we started.

"Everything is just as I remembered" I said to myself. Then everything went black.

oOo

I woke up in a jail cell thinking, "Why would someone kidnap the Gryphon General? Or maybe this still thought I was a Voltron Force cadet?" Honestly I didn't know, but telling from the lack of guards at my cell, they thought I was a cadet. I mean yeah Gryphons age slowly but come on! I didn't look that young.

"Well look who woke up!" A guard said. "Here. Eat up." He shoved a plate with a taco through the bars.

I picked up the taco and asked, "A taco? It better be a good one." I took a bite. "WOW! This IS a good taco!"

"Glad you like it because all we have is tacos here."

"Well I won't be staying long. Either the Force or the Gryphons will break me out of here." I said with pride.

"Huh. Sure they will. No one has ever broken in or out of this place." He said as he walked away.

"Well then I guess we'll have to wait and see!" I yelled at the guard as he left. I would break out on my own if I had to. After all, I still have the strength of a Gryphon.

oOo

Keith pov

"Daniel come back yet?" I asked, walking into the castle control room.

"Not yet. He might have gone farther out today. Don't forget a lot has changed over the past ten years." Pidge responded.

"Yeah, if he isn't back soon contact him. If he doesn't respond then something is wrong."

"You got it." Pidge responded.

Daniel may be a Gryphon, but in his human form he is still vulnerable.

**End Chapter 1**

**So did you like it? The story is going to have a lot of tacos in it. I just really love tacos. Do you? Well review if you liked it, and review if you found mistakes! I'm not the best writer, actually I absolutely hate writing, but reviews rock :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Why Tacos?

**Hey guys ForestCreeper here again with chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Why Tacos?**

Daniel pov

Tacos, tacos, tacos. All they made was tacos. I'm starting to get sick of them.

"Hey, why do they only make tacos here?" I asked the guard.

"Huh? Oh yeah. See the only things that can actually survive here are trees, tomatoes, lettuce, and cows." He responded.

"Ok that's just really weird." I replied.

"You got that right." He said as he left. Probably getting my lunch, he's the only person here who will actually talk to me. I should ask him what his name was. Well I'm tired so I guess I should lay down until he gets back with my lunch.

Keith pov

"Anything?" I asked Pidge.

"No, nothing actually. I can't detect his voltcom anywhere on or off planet." Pidge replied.

"This is bad. Contact the Gryphons and see if he came back yet." I ordered.

Lance pov

I was happy Daniel was back, everyone was, but now that he mysteriously disappeared I'm worried. The Gryphons don't even know where he is. I was the last one to get to the control room, I was out with red when Keith called us about Daniel being missing.

"Well the description of the person attacked and taken is an exact match to Daniel in his human form." Pidge said as I walked in.

"I bet they don't even know who he really is." Keith added.

"Think you can find footage of the attack Pidge?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll play it now."

We all watched the footage of the attack. A man dressed in all black came from behind and knocked Daniel out cold, then he proceeded to take him onto a ship and left.

"Hey!" we all turned to Hunk after he yelled.

"What is it Hunk?" I asked

"He dropped a taco on the ground!" he said.

We all looked.

"Huh. I guess he did drop a taco." I said

Daniel pov

"So what is this place?" I asked the guard as he brought me my taco.

"This place is a type of prison you could say. We take people we see as a threat to our plans and take them here." He said.

"Wow! They think of me as a threat? I feel so special." I said as I laughed a bit.

"Yeah I guess so. My boss saw you get off a Gryphon ship and train with the Voltron Force so he considered you a threat." He said.

"Yeah I guess you could say I'm special. By the way, I never bothered to ask what your name is." I replied.

"Oh. My name is Chris. Thanks for asking, you're a real nice guy." He said.

"Thanks Chris, your nice too." I said.

**End Chapter 2**

**Well I think Chris is a nice guy don't you think? Well review if you liked it and review if you found a mistake! Hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3 Plan

**ForestCreeper here again with a new chapter! Hope you like it. I hope you all bought your mom's gifts today! :P**

**Chapter 3 Plan**

Daniel pov

Me and Chris have been planning an escape plan over the past few weeks. I found out that he joined because his family was in poverty and they said they could help. Turns out once he joined they killed his family and forced him to work here. I told him about my past with Lotor and the Force, he hated this place as much as I did.

"So when do we put part 1 into action Daniel?"

"Soon, we have to make sure everything goes correctly to plan."

"Alright, first I get your voltcom back and then we get out of here and release all the prisoners."

"Exactly, I'm going to get some sleep now so I'm fully rested."

"Okay, I should get some sleep too."

Keith pov

"So your telling me we can't find him anywhere?" I asked

"No, not even the Galaxy Alliance can find out where he is. Whoever took him doesn't want him to be found." Pidge responded.

"We have to keep trying Keith! The Gryphons don't know what to do without him!" Lance yelled as he walked in. I could tell he was upset over Daniels disappearance.

"Lance we all want him back, he's like a little brother." I said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, a little brother who steals your toys." Lance said.

"Yeah, but instead of stealing toys, he stole the lions." I said putting my hand on Lances shoulder. He looked up and smiled.

"Alright, I guess we should find out who took him first though." He said, looking like he felt much better.

"I agree with you guys on that, I'll start looking for info on them now." Pidge added in.

"Alright, contact us when you find something Pidge." I said.

"You got it Keith!" he said as he leaned over his computer.

Daniel pov

"Alright, Chris it's time to put part 1 of our plan into action."

"Alright Daniel, I'll go get your voltcom. I promise I will hurry." Chris said as he ran off.

This plan was risky, but we needed to get out. My people are lost without me, I can't let anyone get in the way of our dream to repopulate our planet.

Chris pov

I was working my way to the room where they held any weapons the prisoners had on them when we took them. Daniel told me exactly what his voltcom looked like. I went up to the two guards at the door.

"I need to go get something for the scientists, something called a voltcom." I said

"Alright, go get it." The first guard said.

The door opened and I walked in looking for the voltcom. I finally found it towards the back of the room. I picked it up and walked out, part 1 complete, now I need to get back to Daniel.

**End chapter 3**

**:P I think that went quite well. I know I skipped Chris and Daniel talking about their pasts but I didn't feel like writing it. That and my brother was rushing me to finish because he wanted to get on the pc. Until next time! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
